Difíciles momentos (Wattlouders2020)
by lucky-one456
Summary: One-Shot creado para el concurso de Wattpad Wattlouders 2020. Solo les quedaba vivir, solo eso, nada más. Nada es fácil, toda decisión suele ser en el momento más difícil. Traído a Fanfiction.


**_I_**

**_1968_**

_Caminaban rápido por la lluvia que comenzaba a aumentar su intensidad. Necesitaban buscar un refugio._

_— Luke... solo nos queda refugiarnos en este callejón... por favor amor —lo único que necesitaba era que él permaneciera calmado._

_— No Linka... ya hemos pasado más de dos semanas en esta situación... no se puede pasar por alto esto —de verdad no quería mostrar debilidad._

_Ya iban a cumplir tres semanas desde que nuevamente se quedaban en la calle._

_En aquella casa no soportaban los llantos de la hija de esa muchacha peliblanca y su novio castaño._

_Más de un año tratando de encontrar algo que se ajuste a ellos, pero... nada._

_— Linka... ¿Estás bien? —lo dijo con mucha culpa._

_— Claro Luke, la pequeña también, esa botella de leche le cayó bien, no está llorando, me parece curioso que haya sacado un lindo cabello rubio —lo decía tratando que él sonriera._

_— Descansa Lin, abraza con ternura a nuestra pequeña, yo estaré preparado si alguien se acerca con malas intenciones —le dijo sonriendo para que ya no se preocupe por él._

_— Solo necesito que ella se duerma, eso es suficiente para estar tranquilos amor —lo dijo mientras se acomoda al lado de él para darle calor a su pequeña y a su novio._

_Pasaron algunos minutos y Linka se durmió con su hija._

_Luke la miró y comenzó a sollozar con mucha intensidad, pero ahogándolos para que no se escuchen tanto._

_Se odia a sí mismo, no puede creer que le haya arruinado la vida a la chica que ama. No se merecía ese trato que ella seguía dándole._

_Todo comenzó en la ciudad de Jackson, capital de la ciudad del Mississippi._

_Su familia era enorme, papá, mamá, diez hijos y una hija. Al nacer el sexto hijo, todo fue una gran alegría, después de muchos hombres por fin tenían una mujercita._

_Los hermanos eran felices, pero más uno de ellos, ese era Luke Marie Loud._

_Toda hora de dormir de la bebé era la hora de arrullo con sus canciones de cuna para su hermanita, aunque se le puede dar el gran mérito de crear esas inocentes melodías._

_Era una tierna bebé de mechón rubio que con el tiempo ese cabello se tornó tan claro que llegaba a parecer de color blanco._

_Luke solía darle esos mimos a su hermana hasta los seis años debido a que él desde los diez años comenzó a interesarse, por buenas razones, mucho más en la música hasta tal punto de olvidarse de varias cosas y solo pensar en ello._

_Su hermanita solía extrañar aquellas noches donde él iba a su habitación a cantarle para que se durmiera y ella premiarlo con un beso en sus mejillas y uno que otro muy inocente cerca, muy cerca a sus labios._

_Si bien en los pueblos del sur solía escucharse más música campirana, él solía meterse en la onda del rock n' roll de esa época. _

_Hasta tal punto la década del sesenta lo marcó._

_Solía ser parte de ese movimiento hippie, su padre y madre no le ponían límites a él y varios hermanos, solían pasar más tiempo trabajando._

_Luke comenzó a probar drogas de todo tipo en ese ambiente. Sus amigos traían cada vez más de esas sustancias nuevas._

_Lane y Linka fueron los únicos que sabían eso de Luke, pero no decían nada._

**_II_**

_— Luke... no todo es tu culpa... soy tan culpable como tú... de amarnos, pero no puedo sentirme así siempre, no cuando tengo a mi hija en brazos —dijo en su mente la peliblanca al notar dormido a Luke con una mueca tristeza._

_Faltaban pocos minutos para que sean las seis de la mañana._

_Una gris mañana en ese pueblo de Kentucky. No había rumbo fijo, solo debían conseguir algo que les diera para sobrevivir en ese mundo._

_— Luke... ayer me dijo aquel chico de esa tienda que en una cafetería de las afueras necesitan meseras —lo decía dudando._

_— No Linka, solo cuida a nuestra bebé —le daba una orden._

_— Luke, por favor, debo poner mi parte —le dijo con afán de convencerlo._

_— Linka, no te preocupes de ello, yo te metí en esto, yo puedo sacarnos de esto, solo déjame seguir buscando —se lo dijo pegando su frente a la de ella._

_Sabía que necesitaría mucha ayuda, por eso no siguió insistiendo para pensar en el siguiente trabajo que necesitarían._

_Caminaron por esas calles con lentitud y mirando uno que otro cartel._

_Luke quería buscar un sitio específico. Un chico de un anterior empleo le dijo que en la ciudad donde ahora estaba había un centro de ayuda para madres, pero la condición era que fueran solteras._

_— Luke, no creo que sea lo mejor... —no tenía confianza en aquel lugar._

_— Por lo menos si lo encontramos tendrás un lugar donde pasar la noche —miraba cada lugar en esa calle donde caminaban._

_— ¡Luke! ¡Escúchame! —ya se estaba enojando- ¡No debes cargar con todo!_

_El muchacho de cabello castaño solo suspiró y siguió caminando, pero tomándola de la mano de manera delicada._

_La bebé con trece meses de edad solo sabía decir papá, mamá y su nombre, claro que también otras palabras, sin embargo, la mayoría de veces solo decía como se llamaba._

**_III_**

_Las pisadas eran apresuradas, no querían perderse las carreras de caballos que empezaban en el hipódromo._

_Recién llegaba de estar lejos de casa, ella lo esperaba con muchas ansias, junto a su pequeña hija._

**_IV_**

_Linka solía recordar cuando él la llevó a un concierto de una banda que le gustaba y hacerla vivir una experiencia única, lo único que no le gusto fue ver que su hermano tuviera que drogarse en su presencia._

_Pocas veces le recriminaba. Luke se enojaba con ella por meterse en donde no le importaba. Lo mismo fue con su hermano Lane._

_Solo necesitaba drogarse para mantener alejado esos pensamientos, un poco de ello y... ya podía estar tranquilo, en realidad se mentía._

_La chica de cabellos claros no quería que su hermano, su queridísimo hermano forme parte de esas personas de un estilo de vida desagradable._

**_V_**

_— ¿Qué desea señorita? —dijo una señora de desagradable mirada._

_— Buenos días... —miró a un lado disimuladamente, Luke que estaba oculto por unos arbustos, movió su cabeza afirmativamente— Quería saber si aquí es el albergue para madres solteras._

_Esa mujer miró a Linka con mucho desdén, algo en ese instante no le agradó de la chica. Por primera vez sentía eso hacia alguna de esas desconsoladas palomas que fueron dejadas para que erijan por sí solas sus nidos._

_— Pase jovencita, ya tenemos experiencia con personas con esos problemas —le dijo de manera desinteresada._

_Al entrar vio a varios bebés, niños pequeños y sus madres dándoles atención. El ambiente se notaba algo lúgubre, sin embargo, eso importaba poco._

_Se dirigieron a una oficina, estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio, la señora que dirigía ese albergue para madres solteras desamparadas._

_Entró primero la señora que atendió a Linka en la entrada, no pasaron más de dos minutos y le dijeron que pase._

_— Buenos días, señorita... —se notaba mucha cortesía en su habla._

_— Linka, mi nombre es Linka, quería saber si... —le dijo con algo de nervios, pero fue interrumpida._

_— No es necesaria la explicación señorita Linka, no es por darnos de sabelotodas aquí pero usualmente las niñas que llegan es por novios cobardes, padres que suelen tratarte como una cualquiera, las habladurías del entorno donde anteriormente vivió, y muchas más cosas "niña" —le fue bien franca con todo lo que solía pasar con ellas—. Bueno, solo necesitamos que nos proporcione la información básica suya y de su bebé._

_En el transcurso de minutos le dijeron que podía quedarse con su bebé en ese refugio, había unas pequeñas cosas que debía cumplir como que al dejar a su hija debe buscar trabajo o el mismo albergue se lo podía proporcionar, ayudar en lo que necesite en el albergue, no llegar tarde allí, sin embargo, había una regla que no se debía faltar por nada en el mundo, no tener relación con hombres más que de trabajo._

_— Como sabrá señorita Linka, no deseamos que haya embarazos no planeados, no es puritanismo, es prevención, y más cuando este albergue está financiado en un setenta por ciento por las iglesias protestantes, una que otra inversión católica —le dijo mientras guardaba unos archivos con su información de la peliblanca._

_— Así será señora... —no sabía el nombre hasta ese momento._

_— Agnes, Agnes Johnson, recuérdelo niña —le dio una sonrisa agradable._

_En una calle sentado en una banca, Luke miraba a ambos lados esperando a su hermana._

_— Le dije a Linka que la esperaría una hora como máximo en este parque, solo quedan pocos minutos y me iré a buscar empleo nuevamente —se dijo mirando el reloj de su mano._

_Hace un día que estaban en Louisville, Kentucky. Como sea debía encontrar algo que le diera para que coman su novia e hija._

_Al pasar veinte minutos, decidió ir a buscar trabajo por toda esa ciudad._

_Al caminar unas tres calles, sintió una mano tocándole el hombro y tirando de él de manera fuerte._

_Linka lo llevó a un callejón para poder decirle algunas cosas._

_— Luke, yo puedo quedarme en ese albergue, no obstante, debemos vernos a escondidas, me advirtieron que no tenga contacto más que laboral con hombres... —le contaba todo lo que le dijeron con pena._

_El chico castaño entendía todo eso, sería así de difícil. Debían ahorrar para poder irse a Oregon y formar una vida alejados de todo._

_— Amor no te preocupes, eso ya lo suponíamos que iba a suceder, tan sólo no te olvides de mí, por favor, busca el trabajo que te den allí, no busques algo fuera, si puedes nos podremos ver los fines de semana por estas calles, recuerda que te quiero mucho y nunca te dejaré Linka —le dio un beso en su frente y sus labios para irse con tranquilidad._

_Y se fue con una leve sonrisa a buscar un empleo. Linka sabía que ese tiempo hasta que juntaran algo de dinero para irse al noroeste como lo habían planeado iba a ser muy difícil._

**_VI_**

_Luke había dejado de ir a la universidad de Royal Woods porque quería ser un gran guitarrista y cantante. La influencia hippie fue más fuerte en esos años y más con los acontecimientos a nivel nacional e internacional como el Movimiento por los Derechos Civiles, el Apartheid la guerra de Vietnam y muchos más eventos dados en esa época tan encendida como sería conocida más tarde._

_Eso sí, se puso a trabajar de medio tiempo, sus padres a pesar de recriminarle por su actitud, no podían botarlo de la casa, en sí fue también fue gracias a sus hermanos mayores, pero, sobre todo Linka._

_Aquel ser angelical de cabellos claros no podía dejar que su amor imposible terminara mal y perdiera toda cordura con quimeras de gente que solo buscaba volar sin viento y alas en esa realidad._

**_VII_**

_— Cariño, me alegro de estar aquí con ustedes, estar solo rodeado de un solo entorno y hombres con casi los mismos problemas que yo... te desespera todo ello —le dijo con mucha felicidad en sus palabras._

_— Ya estás acá amor, ya no te preocupes, nuestra pequeña te extraño, ¿No es así? —le dijo dibujando una sonrisa y tomando las mejillas de su hija._

_— Claro que sí mamá, extrañé mucho a papi —dijo con alegría la niñita._

_Miraba a ambas por igual, pero escondía la tristeza que sentía por su mujer, había perdido un hijo hace dos años atrás, tiempo antes de que él se fuera a realizar sus deberes._

**_VIII_**

_Luke caminaba y caminaba buscando empleo y no encontraba nada._

_Pasó el día y no había encontrado empleo. Tuvo que dormir en un callejón nuevamente, no podía hacerlo en un parque porque los guardias lo sacaban._

_Al día siguiente Linka con su bebé en brazos fue a pedir un trabajo allí en el albergue._

_Le dijeron que podía trabajar en la cocina desde la mañana. Se sentía alegre._

_El día de ayer había conversado con algunas chicas, hablaban poco y respondían cosas directas._

_Linka no necesitaba ayuda para poder llevar a cabo las labores en la cocina debido a que en su casa su padre era experto en la cocina y aprendió observando._

_Hizo junto a otras tres muchachas el desayuno, el almuerzo, cabe decir que la comida no solo era consumida por ellas sino una parte era llevada a un restaurante del mismo albergue._

_En el segundo día conoció a una chica negra llamada Claire McBride._

_— Soy de Tennessee, la gente dice que mi novio se fue a la guerra para escapar de las responsabilidades, yo creo que Haik regresará y criaremos a nuestra pequeña, mis madr... digo mi tía y mi madre me expulsaron de casa por embarazarme joven y al saber que él no iba a hacerse cargo d-de m-mí —se quebró en el último momento al recordar cómo la sacaron de su casa._

_— Lo siento Claire... —dijo Linka no sabiendo qué más decir._

_— N-No te p-preocupes niña, en verdad extraño a mi novio y quiero pensar que no lo hizo por eso... —lo decía abrazándola con fuerza._

_En otro lado Luke seguía caminando por las afueras de la ciudad hasta que en un tramo se tropezó con un cartel._

_Al pararse y patear ese cartel se dio cuenta lo que decía. Fue a presentarse allí. Era una fábrica de zapatos, lo que se pedía era gente que empaque los zapatos en las cajas._

_Al presentarse se sentía muy nervioso pues no estaba tan presentable, casi toda su ropa se encontraba en mal estado y parecía desaseado, sin embargo, muchas personas estaban igual o peor que él._

_Le preguntaron si tenía experiencia previa, dijo que no, se lamentó en ese instante. El hombre que recibía a los tipos se dio cuenta que tenía mucha culpa y necesidades, no entendía porque se dio cuenta de la culpa. Le dio el trabajo, le dijo que fuera mañana temprano, comenzaría a las seis en punto._

_Luke se fue feliz, pero algo lo hizo sentir tan mal como hace días. Paso un niño de unos ocho años con sus padres y su hermanita._

_— Te prometo protegerte, jamás dejaré que alguien te haga daño, ni si quiera yo hermanita porque te quiero mucho —dijo ese niño de cabello rubio a su hermanita del mismo color de cabello._

_— Que lindo eres hermanito, yo también no dejaré que te hagan daño —dijo muy alegre su hermanita._

_— ¿Verdad que son muy tiernos? —le dijo la esposa a su marido._

_— Claro amor, sé que la protegerá siempre, ese es uno de las cosas que hacen los hermanos por sus hermanas y hermanos menores —le dijo con mucho orgullo por su hijo._

_En el albergue, Linka conversaba con una de las cocineras, la chica le dijo algo que la puso muy triste._

_— En verdad el tierno bebé de dos años es mi hermano, mis padres nunca lo planearon, se llama Sebastian, querían deshacerse de él, yo me opuse con todo y el que esté aquí con él es mi eterno castigo según ellos, para mí no, como podría sentirme mal por tan hermosa criaturita, cada vez que dice mi nombre hace que mis ganas de seguir adelante se eleven más, cuando me fui me prometí protegerlo, soy su protectora, nadie me apartará de él o le hará daño —contó con mucha tristeza y lágrimas la chica de dieciocho años llamada Jackie._

_Linka la entendía, pero eso último le generó algo febril en su ser._

**_IX_**

_— No te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya, ¿Comprendes niña? —le dijo en voz baja, pero amenazante._

_— Luke, por favor, esas amistades no son nada bueno... Luke mírate... no eres el chico de antes, no eres mi hermanito —le dijo Linka tocándole su mejilla con ternura y lágrimas._

_— Pues ese hermano ya no existe, ¡Niña, entiende! ¡Es mi maldita vida, no te metas! —dijo eso, apartó la mano de ella y bajo al primer nivel para irse de la casa a pasar el rato con su banda y los hippies allegados._

_Esos días sus demás familiares de ellos habían ido de visita donde un tío. Luke no quiso ir, sus demás hermanos decidieron ir a excepción de Linka que tampoco iba, sus razones eran que no se sentía bien y que necesitaba esos días para descansar, simple pero muy efectivo._

_Linka en realidad quería que saber que haría su hermano esos días, esos amigos de él le dieron mala espina, jamás había encontrado a Luke inyectándose algo en su brazo._

_Esas drogas por unos momentos lo hacían olvidar o como la mayoría de veces fantasear con besarse a Linka. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que se había enamorado de su hermana, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tierna, bonita, inteligente, amable, bondadosa, generosa, con algo que solo él podía ver y sentir cuando está cada vez a su lado._

_Si tan solo no la hubiera besado cuando ella tuvo seis años, todo sería normal, todo sería perfecto, sin embargo, tuvo que sentir esos dulces labios pequeñitos de su hermanita que se lo pidió por favor para poder dormir bien y no tener pesadillas._

_Ahora solo debía mantenerse al margen de ella, pero al hacer ello está protegiéndola de saber lo que en realidad siente por ella._

_Supuestamente cree protegerla, no es así, solo la aleja._

_— ¿Qué te pasó Luke? —dijo en voz baja mientras lo veía alejarse._

**_X_**

_Y ya había pasado casi una semana en sus respectivos lugares, Linka y Luke no se habían visto en ese tiempo._

_Luke se sentó en el parque de esa ciudad al salir del trabajo, eran las cinco de la tarde. No sabía si Linka pasaría por allí, habían quedado que se verían días de fin de semana, realmente tenía miedo de que algo le haya pasado._

_Pasó una hora y Linka con su hija en brazos se sentó al lado de él, le tomó la mano disimuladamente y sonrió._

_— Amor... estos días no han sido tan malos, pero tampoco son tan buenos, tener que mentir para quedarme allí es fácil, aunque fingir que eres una basura no es nada fácil, tienen el concepto de que ustedes solo se merecen todo lo peor, eso me pone mal, la mayoría de mujeres allí cree eso —lo decía con mucha tristeza._

_— Mientras estés bien tú y nuestra pequeña, nada más importa —le dijo eso mientras tomaba con ternura la mano de ella y miraba a su hija—. ¿Y cómo te ha ido en estas casi dos semanas?_

_Linka le dijo que ahora tiene dos buenas amigas, se refería a Claire y Jackie._

_Le contó que las chicas solo tienen permitido quedarse hasta que su niño cumpla un año y medio o tres años._

_Le dijo que esos días está aprendiendo a cuidar mejor a su bebé, las enfermeras de allí tienen casi todo en medicamentos por lo que no es necesario salir por ellas._

_Suelen ir al albergue gente religiosa a ver cómo va todo, les dan sermones y más cosas._

_Luke le contó que en la fábrica ya hizo amigos y amigas, las personas allí son mayores que él y con muchas necesidades y que solo trabaja de lunes a sábado, también le dijo que vive en un vecindario donde residen varios trabajadores de la fábrica._

_Linka por último le dijo que mañana iría a una iglesia bautista a la que iba su amiga Claire._

_Después de hablar algunas cosas más, miraron alrededor, no vieron a nadie cerca y se dieron un leve beso en sus labios, Luke se despidió de su hija besándole su frente._

_Alguien los observaba de lejos, especialmente a Luke, no le quitaba su mirada por nada del mundo._

_Su vida de ambos iba normal, se veían a escondidas, mujeres, niños y bebés se iban o llegaban de aquel lugar._

**_XI_**

_— Cariño, ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el hombre a su mujer._

_— No... no lo sé —decía eso al pasar por una feria._

_— ¡Oh Dios mío! Lo siento cariño —se dio cuenta en ese instante lo que sucedía._

_Esos lugares le recordaban cuando aquella vez cuando le dijo a su marido que esperaba otro bebé. Fue otro día feliz en la vida de esa pareja de esposos._

_Un leve tropezón por las escaleras de su casa, si solo se hubiese dado cuenta que uno de esos tacones estaba descastado, su hijo no se hubiera ido tan rápido._

**_XII_**

_Más de un mes llevando ese estilo de vida, verse solo a escondidas, solo viendo a su hija algunos fines de semana por parques, callejones, lugares poco frecuentados._

_Un día una amiga de su trabajo de Luke llamada Teri lo invitó a ir a la iglesia a la que asistía, le dijo que le encantaría._

_Un día domingo en la mañana llegaron a una iglesia bautista, era esa típica iglesia de gente negra. _

_La gente se sorprendía de que Teri trajera a su amigo "blanquito", el trato era igual de amigable como toda esa comunidad religiosa._

_Todo era muy religioso hasta que llegó la parte de los cánticos a Jesucristo, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para entonarlos._

_De repente se levanta alguien que estaba en los asientos de adelante, alguien que no era negro._

_Todas las personas se alegraron de que se posicionara para tocar el órgano, Luke ya lo había visto antes, era el hijo del dueño de la fábrica de zapatos, su nombre era Samuel, pero las personas allegadas lo llamaban Sam, se dio cuenta de que el chico llamado Luke lo miraba y sonrió por ello._

_Todos esos cánticos siguiendo un ritmo de palmas era único, "los coros góspel son lo máximo en adoración y respeto a Dios" así le decía Teri a Luke._

_Al término de la misa, todos se fueron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y alma, se quedó Luke conversando con Teri y algunos amigos que trabajaban en la fábrica._

_Sam se unió a la conversación de manera amigable, los chicos de allí se alegraban que se les uniera, su padre había ayudado mucho a esa iglesia y otras, y también por medio de sus donaciones ayudaba al albergue donde estaba Linka._

_Se quedaron conversando en un parque que estaba cercano a esa iglesia, hablaban de cosas cotidianas, hasta que llegaron al tema de la música._

_Luke se sintió un poco mal al tratar ese tema, Sam se dio cuenta de eso. Al despedirse de todos, el rubio le dice que le invita unos tragos en un bar, Luke acepta al notar la amabilidad._

_— ¿Te sucede algo Luke? —le preguntó con dudas._

_— Solo es... una mala experiencia con la música eso es todo —recordaba que por el ambiente musical le fue mal, mientras hablaba con él._

_— Bueno quizás lo que te pasó pueda ser solo pasajero, quizás yo te pueda escuchar —le daba ánimos para que le cuente._

_— Lo siento, es... algo personal, no lo tome a mal joven Samuel —le dijo con educación._

_— Descuida, solo llámame Sam —le dio confianza._

_Linka estaba con su bebé en brazos y sentada en una sala donde varias chicas atendían a sus hijos._

_— ¡No le harán nada, no me harán nada! —dijo una chica muy asustada saliendo de un ambiente con su hijo en brazos._

_Linka se dio cuenta que era una de las chicas que su hijo ya iba a cumplir dos años, recordó que en los últimos meses la chica recibía medicamentos y no solía pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo._

_— ¡No! ¡No me quitarán a mi bebé! —dijo con un notable miedo._

_A muchas de allí y no solo a Linka les asustó esa actitud, no pensaron ver un espectáculo así. Algunos de los bebés y niñitos se asustaron más que sus madres._

_Las enfermeras y enfermeros la inmovilizan y la calman inyectándole tranquilizantes._

_Claire tira del brazo a Linka, la lleva a un pasadizo, se fija que nadie esté siguiéndolas y le comienza a contar algo._

_— Linka, desde que vine hace un año, he sido testigo de cosas extrañas, a veces no tienen sentido, una trabajadora que ya no está aquí desde hace nueve meses me dijo que debía largarme lo más antes de aquí, al preguntarle el porqué solo me dijo que debía hacerlo, yo me iré en unos meses Linka, no creo que pasen de los siete meses; sin embargo, me dio la advertencia que cuando me fuera no dijera de esto a nadie, solo tomara a mi hijo y me saliera como si fuera a tomar aire libre, si te lo digo es porque veo en ti un alma buena y me caes bien, también se lo he dicho a Jackie, solo sé que en la mirada de esa mujer que me dijo eso había compasión —le dijo una información muy valiosa de corazón._

_Linka responde afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza. Al salir le dice que haga como si nunca hubiese escuchado algo de ella._

_Estaban algo ebrios Luke y Sam, le dijo que lo acompañara a su casa. Era enorme, parecía un castillo por el tamaño. Le dijo que su padre y madre habían salido por negocios, la casa esta noche sería para ellos._

_Bebieron un poco más allí, escucharon algo de música. Luke comenzó a cantar y tocar algunos instrumentos musicales que había con Sam, se dieron cuenta que tenían casi los mismos gustos musicales. _

_Luego de algunas horas allí, Luke se sintió algo raro. No, no era él, era Sam. Si fuera mujer o más atento se hubiera dado cuenta que Sam lo estaba seduciendo desde el comienzo. _

_En un momento dado Sam se acercó más a él, estaban a milímetros sus rostros, Sam comenzó a darle leves caricias en su rostro de Luke._

_En el suelo, tratando de levantarse con su nariz sangrando, Sam estaba muy adolorido. Luke no soportó eso de parte suya._

_— Idiota, yo no tengo esos gustos, si querías eso desde el comienzo, te hubieras ido con ese tipo de gente, es mejor si te mantienes al margen mío, no hablaré sobre eso, solo aléjate de mí —le dijo con un enojo estabilizado._

_— No, mi respuesta es no —dijo sonriente el rubio tocándose su nariz._

_— ¡¿Acaso quieres que te rompa totalmente la nariz?! —le dijo con mucho enojo._

_— ¿Acaso quieres que sepan sobre tu hermana y tu hija con ella? —lo dijo directamente y con un rostro malicioso._

_Luke se quedó por un segundo absorto, solo eso._

_— No sé de qué hablas Samuel —le decía con duda fingida._

_— ¡Jajaja! Seré breve, desde que entraste a la fábrica me fascinaste, he visto tantos hombres entrar y salir de allí pero ninguno como tú, te he estado observando e investigando sobre quien eres, me di la sorpresa de saber tu nombre completo y el la chica que para mi sorpresa es tu hermana, y para más asombro saber que tienen un hijo, por contactos supe que te fuiste de casa con tu hermana, supuestamente por ser alguien con una leve adicción a las drogas y robarle a tu familia, tu hermana por ser tu cómplice y quedar embarazada de un hombre que la familia dijo desconocer, no tan difícil para mí deducir por cómo fueron expulsados y por como tratas a ella cuando se ven a escondidas, y también a esa bebé —lo decía con mucha minuciosidad y malicia._

_— Eres una maldita escoria, me das asco —dijo Luke muy molesto y con la embriaguez desapareciendo._

_— ¿Asco? Tendré gustos por personas del mismo sexo, sin embargo, jamás me he acostado con un familiar, ¡Jajaja! Debiste estar muy desesperado para cog... —no dijo nada más porque Luke de un golpe le rompió el labio y dejó nuevamente en el suelo._

_— Guarda silencio idiota y no te metas con mi familia —le dijo con mucho enojo el castaño._

_Luke estaba tan enojado que se mordía el labio para no llegar a hacer algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir, decidió irse. Sam se levantó y le advirtió algo seriamente._

_— Si tú sales ahora mismo sin llegar a un acuerdo conmigo... despídete de tu trabajo y familia, recuerda que vivimos en una sociedad con leyes, fuera de que el incesto sea una pena, es una menor de edad, la justicia al ver tu caso... solo te diré que lo peor será que les arrebaten a su bebé —hablaba con altanería y malicia—. Perderían a su bella hija, solo porque papi que no toma con calma las cosas._

_Miró a la puerta, pensó en su familia, de por sí ya sufren... solo una decisión debía tomar... solo eso, una decisión._

**_XIII_**

_Se la pasó primero bebiendo y después drogándose con cosas suaves, por esta vez dejaría las anfetaminas, la heroína y la cocaína, solo por esta vez._

_Pensó en como trataba a Linka, se sentía muy mal, pero debía ser así. Así debe ser él, no puede tratarla bien, sería muy dulce y eso se vería mal, no podría tratarla de una manera normal porque ella se merece un trato fuera de lo común._

_— Si la vida no me hubiera hecho tu hermano... yo sería feliz, no importa si me aceptas o no, viviría muy bien porque podría serte sincero hermanita... si no fuera tu hermano... —hablaba con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos._

_Regresó con muy tarde, entró por la puerta trasera, aún pensaba en un mundo donde la niña de los cabellos blancos no fuera su hermana. Estaba muy hundido en sus pensamientos._

_— Luke, mamá me llamo y preguntó por ti, le dije que te dormiste temprano, no me gusta cubrir lo que haces Luke, realmente lo detesto, pero lo hago porque te quiero mucho her... —en realidad le dolía mencionar esa palabra, esa palabrita ponía muchos peros a una declaración._

_— Lo siento Linka... de veras necesito dormir... buenas noches —dijo eso muy hundido en sus pensamientos._

_Luke no le dio tanta atención a Linka por pensar en ella. Linka no se esperaba que la llamara por su nombre y de manera casi amable, siempre le decía "niña" y que no se meta en sus cosas, sonrió después de tiempo, después de tiempo sonríe gracias a él._

_Al día siguiente, Luke se levantó muy temprano y se fue a tocar en la cochera, sentía que debía relajarse, debía mantener a su mente ocupada y no viviendo fantasías, eso ayudaba más a olvidar a la chica que ama desde que nació._

_Linka lo miraba de lejos. Antes de pasar observándolo hasta llegada la tarde, reflexionó sobre todo lo que sentía por su hermano, sobre cómo no puede fantasear con algún chico que no sea él._

_Desde el beso ambos están muy unidos, sus corazones no ceden a darle espacio a otro. Solo Luke lo recordaba, Linka deseaba saber lo anterior._

**_XIV_**

_— Amor, ¿Te sucede algo? —le dijo con cierta dubitación._

_— No... no es... nada —no podía mirarla a los ojos._

_Ya han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que están viviendo en Louisville, Kentucky. En esos meses Luke acepto la propuesta. Es tan denigrante lo que le pide que por el momento no son tantas cosas. _

_Algunos jueves y viernes debía ir con él a un lugar que nadie conocía más que Sam. Lo esperaba en un callejón algo alejado de la fábrica de su padre._

_Llegaban a un lugar donde usaban máscaras para entrar, era como un método de reconocimiento para los miembros selectos._

_Era un burdel donde la gente saciaba sus más bajos instintos, había de toda persona en ese lugar. _

_Lo llevaba a una habitación donde Sam sería libre de tocar todo lo que quisiera de Luke. Solo pensó en Linka, en su bebé, su mundo en esos momentos eran sus dos princesas._

_¿Quién pensaría que aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios y con un peculiar mechón turquesa sería un tipo de gustos por el mismo sexo y la denigración sexual?_

_Sam suele ser un buen muchacho ante los ojos de sus conocidos y los trabajadores de la fábrica de su padre, aunque solo un séquito de personas sabe cómo es realmente._

_— Luke... sabes que puedes confiar en mí... eso hacen las parejas, se entienden, ¿No? —lo miraba con muchas dudas._

_— Lin, estoy bien... solo necesito saber más de ti, cuéntame sobre ti —borró esa mueca de tristeza y le regaló una agradable sonrisa._

_En un lado poco frecuentado del río Ohio, es donde últimamente se encontraban para hablar y pasar el rato con su pequeña hija sentados al borde y ocultos por un árbol y pocos arbustos._

_— Amor mírame a los ojos, dime la verdad, ¿Estás feliz con este estilo vida? —le dijo Luke con seriedad._

_— Cariño no es lo que pedí, no es lo que imaginamos, pero es lo que nos mantiene juntos, eso es lo que importa —dijo con una leve sonrisa mirando con tristeza—. No creo que haya otra cosa que me haga feliz que estar contigo y mi hija._

_El castaño la abrazó junto a su bebé, ellas no iban a sufrir por nada, él se lo prometió._

_— Pase lo que pase, sea lo que yo sea, siempre... siempre te amaré, estamos pasando momentos difíciles; sin embargo, eso... no nos impide querer salir adelante, habrá más dificultades... saldremos bien mi conejita —lo dijo derramando muchas lágrimas._

_— No llores amor, no llores —lo abrazó con más fuerza._

_La bebé no sabía de qué hablaban, sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su papá y decir esa palabra._

_Los días pasaron de manera rápida. En el albergue algunas de las muchachas se iban y dejaban a sus niños y no regresaban. Solían quedarse algunas semanas allí y después eran llevados a un orfanato en otro Estado o al menos eso les decían. Las demás muchachas les importaban eso, pero de un momento a otro lo olvidaban fácilmente._

_Lo que le sorprendía a Linka era las reuniones a media noche de la señorita Agnes Johnson con algunos padres de iglesias de esa ciudad. Lo descubrió un día que fue a beber agua, silenciosa sin que nadie se despierte, fue a la cocina cuando escucho ruido en un pasillo. Una luz era tenue, aunque muy llamativa._

_— Agnes, esto va mal, no estamos cumpliendo con los "servicios", tardamos demasiado —dijo un padre blanco de una iglesia que quedaba cerca al centro de la ciudad._

_— Se supone que la guerra apoyaría en ello, adelantar esos encuentros inmiscuyéndonos en la educación de algunos Estados por años y obtener lo que queremos, ¡Nada está saliendo bien! —decía un padre blanco de una iglesia católica._

_— Se suponía que estos meses deberían mandarnos a más, los fondos son en vano si no arriban más a este lugar —le dijo un cura bautista negro con notable enojo._

_— Señores, señores, sabíamos que no todo iba a ser perfecto —lo decía en voz alta y con una mirada de piedra—, lo único que queda es tratar de ser más persuasivos con esos polluelos._

_En ese instante Linka por querer escuchar más pisó una madera salidas. Un sonido de rechinido llamó la atención de las personas dentro de esa oficina. Sin pensarlo Linka corrió y se metió en el cuarto de mantenimiento._

_— ¡Ah! Eras tú, casi nos das un susto Cheryl —dijo la señorita Johnson._

_— Sí era yo, vine a avisar de que llamaron a estas horas esos "tipos" —lo dijo con sorpresa._

_Linka apenas llegó a no ser vista por Cheryl. Ella era la señora que la atendió la primera vez, la que la miró y sigue mirando con desconfianza._

_Un día salieron a pasear de forma disimulada a una feria en las afueras de la ciudad, irían al atardecer para no ser vistos juntos por sus conocidos._

**_XV_**

_— Cariño, no es necesario que hagas eso —se lo decía tocándole el hombro a su esposa._

_— No amor, vinimos a divertirnos por tu regreso —lo dijo tratando de no llorar. _

_No era necesario que se apresurara en superar ese evento que marcaría a cualquier mujer, no es fácil saber que esa vida en tu vientre no podrá ver la luz del día ni a quien lo llevó por un tiempo en bellos momentos._

**_XVI_**

_Se dio cuenta que Linka lo observaba tocar su guitarra, decidió irse de allí con la excusa que iba a practicar con su banda._

_Nuevamente la peliblanca estaba sola en casa. Su madre la llamó, le preguntó si se sentía bien, ella le dijo que sí, su madre no podía creer esa afirmación, sabía que su hija sufría con el cambio de actitud de su primer hijo castaño. _

_En el transcurso del día Luke estaba en un bosque drogándose con anfetaminas y cocaína. Se sentía muy caluroso, se sentí con el poder de hacer lo que sea._

_Antes de consumir todo ello, seguía lamentándose por no quitar a su hermana de su cabeza, a veces pensaba en el suicidio, eso que sentía era muy enfermizo, no lo dejaba pensar en otra chica, no podía imaginar un futuro claro, si pensaba en tener una banda y ser un músico profesional era porque tenía ese gusto, solo por eso menguaba sus pensamientos en ella. No soportó más y comenzó a inhalar cocaína e ingerir esas pastillas._

_Llegó a casa muy de noche. Linka estaba asustada. Al abrirle la puerta para que entre se dio cuenta que estaba con la ropa rasgada, despeinado y con muchas lágrimas._

_— Hola muchacha, puedes decirme si esta es la avenida Franklin 1216 —lo dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_— Claro... joven, esta es la dirección —se dio cuenta que se drogó más de lo debido._

_— ¡Wow! ¡Tu casa es enorme! Se parece a la de la avenida Franklin 1216 —le dijo dando vueltas en la sala sonriendo e impactando a la pared._

_— Cuidado chico —dijo tomándolo del brazo para sentarlo en el sofá. _

_— Thanks girl —le dijo con una mirada coqueta._

_Eso sonrojó a Linka, jamás alguien le había dado una mirada como esa._

_— Acércate, acércate, acércate chica —dijo encorvándose en el sofá._

_— ¿Qué sucede? —fingió sorpresa._

_— ¿Cómo... te llamas? —le dijo eso temblando repentinamente._

_— Me llamo... me llamo Linka —le dijo con tristeza la peliblanca, hasta con alucinaciones la olvida pensaba._

_— Te llamas igual que... —cuando dijo eso se quedó mudo._

_Linka no entendía bien porque hizo un repentino silencio. Estaba con una duda instantánea._

_— ¿Como quién me llamo? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad._

_— Te llamas como una hermosa, inteligente y tierna chica —lo dijo con su mirada fija en la nada y con temblores._

_— Pero... ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Ella qué es para ti? —preguntó con asombro._

_— Linka, lo que te voy a decir de Linka es muy serio —lo decía con un notable miedo._

_Estaba tan curiosa que no sacaba conclusiones, solo quería saber más._

_— Yo entiendo, soy de confianza —le decía con total veracidad._

_— ¿A veces no has sentido algo por alguien que no debes sentirlo? —le dijo con una notoria ansiedad y miedo._

_— Creo que sí, sí lo he sentido o mejor dicho lo siento —suspiró al último con tristeza._

_— Yo lo siento por ella desde hace mucho... ella es alguien muy cercana a mí... solo te puedo decir que Linka es muy cercana —lo decía mirando a varios lados como paranoico._

_— ¿Qué... qué... que sientes? —Linka no dejaba de estar absorta._

_— Siento que la amo mucho... más que un amigo o hermano, yo... yo... no sé cómo decirle eso... no sé cómo decirle eso —comenzaba a agitarse mucho por decir todo eso._

_Linka no podía creer eso, su hermano decía que la amaba, más que un hermano. No era difícil saber que la quería como ella a él._

_En ese instante Luke se levanta con miedo y no sabe a dónde ir. En su mente veía todo oscuro y tétrico._

_Dio unos cuantos pasos más y cayó al piso y no sabía cómo levantarse, se agitaba más y comenzó a llorar._

_— ¿Por qué lloras? —le dijo Linka muy apenada._

_— Porque no puedo hacerlo —dijo con lágrimas tristeza._

_— Levantarse no es un problema, déjame que te ayude —le dijo con una leve sonrisa y tristeza._

_— No... no puedo serle... sincero, nunca podré y así debe ser —sus lágrimas eran muy conmovedoras._

_Linka sabía a qué se refería, ella tampoco podía serle sincera, no puedes decirle eso a tu hermano, no puedes decirle que estás enamorada de él._

_— Quisiera demostrárselo, quisiera hacerlo, quiero mostrarle todo mi amor —decía eso en voz baja._

_Linka pensaba y pensaba, solo una cosa debía hacer. Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó a su habitación de ella._

_Subió con mucha tristeza, pero no le decía nada a la chica que le ayudaba. Lo sentó en su cama y no dejaba de mirarlo._

_Se acercó lentamente a Luke que tenía su mirada perdida. Le robó la esencia de sus labios._

_— Demuestra... que tanto la... quieres Luke —le dijo mientras lo besaba._

_Al principio se resistía, conforme avanzaban los segundos, Luke no dejaba de besarla como ella quería._

_Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar del todo a su hermanita. Linka tampoco perdió el tiempo y estimuló de manera efusiva su hermanito con el anhelo que lo besaba. En ese momento comenzó a retirar la blusa de su hermanita._

**_XVII_**

_Linka nunca tuvo la oportunidad de contarle a Claire sobre ello pues se fue sin decir algo. Desapareció un día que salió a dar una vuelta con su bebé en el parque._

_No tenía sentido pues ella le dijo semanas antes que cuando se fuera le avisaría por la mañana, nunca le dio un aviso._

_Jackie estaba asustada, no sabía si era una jugada de su mente o fue cierto que en la noche después de que Claire se había ido se levantó para ir al baño escuchó con claridad la voz del bebé de Claire llorando y llamando a su madre._

_Fueron pocos segundos porque luego siguió en silencio todo el lugar, al ir con lentitud en dirección de donde escucho la voz, estaba oscuro. _

_Ella lo asociaba a quizás preocuparse por su amiga y su bebé le diera esa sensación de que estaba ahí el bebé. No le dijo a Linka pues pensaba que era algo tonto._

_La peliblanca no podía estar tranquila pues su novio actuaba raro y su amiga desapareció sin despedirse._

_Jackie una vez los vio juntos a ellos caminando, Linka le tuvo que decir que la verdad solo que obviando la parte en que son familiares. Jackie le dijo que tenía mucha suerte de tener un novio que no es cobarde como la mayoría._

_Y fue la misma que le dijo que lo vio saliendo de un auto con un chico rubio que vio una vez cuando fue a llevar el almuerzo a la cafetería de una fábrica de zapatos. Le dijo también que aquel chico rubio actuaba raro con su novio._

**_XVIII_**

_Caminante en el sendero de la lascivia en letargo. Divagando en el rumbo del cuerpo de tu dilecto. _

_Pernoctando día y noche por ese sentimiento que no debería adjudicarse a ese individuo que comparten lazos de casta._

_Mísero ser que depredas como carnívoro a inocente herbívoro que puede mudar a lo que para él momento te estás convirtiendo. _

_Tú, que sufres toda esa ansia de querer como quieres que te quieran, como quieres que te amen y cómo quieres amar._

_Él, que nubloso juicio vale para agarrar osadía en inspeccionar todo tu ser hasta donde no pega la esencia divina._

_Ambos dos, discordes a lo sano que debería ser su juicio, no natural es lo que decidieron porque aquel entorno y los hombres con el tiempo lo decidieron._

_No es momento de dubitar, mansa criatura que provechosa saca ventaja en los aires de voluptuosidad, derrochas pasión junto con esa alma dispuesta, con pensamientos en un mundo de fantasías falsas, a evidenciar todo el acopio de sentimientos y emociones hacia ti._

_Esos tiempos calmosos, espasmos por la conmoción de la parte que es enmendada con mucho afecto. _

_Gimoteos en dos personas que inexpertas se aseguran de dar todo de sí, benditas almas que no reprimen más sus ansias y anhelos. _

_Sufría ella por querer realizar movimientos con experiencia, no claudicaba ante eso, menos cuando un flujo como el color de las rosas cotidianas, tiñó las telas níveas._

_Los gritos silenciosos callaron cuando el éxtasis que concibieron en ese lugar venció su virgen muralla._

_Decrecer aquel abrasador ambiente era tan difícil como tratar de inhalar toda esa sustancia flotante de vida._

**_XIX_**

_— Recuerdas cuando te di la noticia amor... ¿Lo recuerdas no? —lo dijo con melancolía._

_— Claro que sí, fue poco tiempo antes de zarpar —lo dijo con tristeza._

_— Papi, mami, ¿Hablan de mi hermanito que se fue al cielo? —dijo con curiosidad la niñita._

_Ambos la miraron, su madre la cargo en sus brazos y miraron los juegos mecánicos mientras atardecía._

**_XX_**

_— Luke... ¡¿Dime que es mentira?! Dímelo —estaba con muchas lágrimas en su rostro._

_— Linka... ya no siento nada hacia ti... solo fue algo de placer por lo prohibido, también es lo que quiero experimentar con Samuel, ¿Ahora entiendes por qué estuve contigo? —se lo dijo de una manera despreciable._

_Solo se escuchó una fuerte bofetada. Linka se sentía muy asqueada, decepcionada, sin embargo, lo que no se veía era que tenía un corazón destrozado. Todo lo que le contó Jackie y una compañera que rumoreaba sobre el hijo del dueño de la fábrica de zapatos tenía unos peculiares gustos._

_Sin querer Linka se da cuenta que su iracunda reacción hizo que el labio de Luke estuviera sangrando. _

_— Luke... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —comenzó a llorar y abrazarlo—. ¡Tú mientes! ¡Tú me amas! _

_Luke solo la miraba con seriedad, pareciera que no parpadeaba, pareciera un ser sin sentimientos._

_— Linka... me iré, lo de nosotros fue un error, ese bebé no debió nacer, es mejor que ella no sepa quién es su padre, nunca debimos hacerlo, nunca debiste nacer, fuiste un mal para mi vida, adiós niña —dijo eso y después se soltó del agarre de Linka con fuerza casi golpeándola._

_Se fue sin voltear, sin pensar más en lo que hizo. Linka no podía creer todo eso, se desmayó por esa fuerte noticia, por esa revelación, esa dolorosa revelación._

_Luke subió al auto que llevaba a Sam, el conductor aceleró._

_— Bien Lu, muy bien, te doy mi palabra que ella no será la siguiente —le decía mientras le besaba la mejilla—. Vamos directo a mi casa Chester._

_— Como diga señor —lo dijo con mucha seriedad el grandullón conductor._

_El castaño miró a la ventana, sabía que su amor por Linka siempre iba a existir, sin embargo, lo de ella por él ya no existiría nunca, y más cuando él se iba de la ciudad junto a Sam. Por lo menos saber lo que hacía Sam y su familia le daba a Linka y su bebé protección, ellas iban a estar bien. Todo por saber el tétrico negocio._

_Recordó que fue una mañana de un fin semana pasado. Acostado en la cama de Sam envuelto en sabanas ocultando su desnudez, solo soportaba eso por su familia, solo por ellas._

_La radio que sonaba con fuerza por toda esa casa no impedía escuchar algo fuera de la habitación._

_Sam discutía con alguien por el teléfono de su casa, se escuchaba que estaba muy enojado._

_— Se supone que mi padre les da el dinero para mantenerlas y que ustedes nos las traigan, no para ser la grandísima caridad de este lugar, esos tipos necesitan de las mujeres y los bebés, no lo sé, pero esto debe salir bien, ya llevamos tiempo sin darle lo que desean, deben tratar de llevar a esas chicas a esas instalaciones, ustedes taparán todo, ¡Esos tipos necesitan a las basuras blancas y las asquerosas negras del maldito albergue! ¡Su negocio vive del nuestro y viceversa! ¡Esa maldita red de prostitución y tráfico de órganos junto con menores vive de nosotros en primer lugar! ¡No les daremos más ayuda a ustedes! ¡Se las arreglarán solos desde ahora! Porque si no las tienen para un mes, les irá muy mal, se los juro idiotas —su ira era muy notoria, parecía que podría explotar con cualquier cosa, colgó con furia el teléfono._

_No era necesario ser tan listo para saber a qué albergue se refería, no era necesario pensar todo ello, Sam fue muy claro en el teléfono, su falta de paciencia reveló algo que sucedía en esa casa para chicas abandonadas y embarazadas. _

_Su falta de concentración con el entorno hizo que el castaño resbalara e hiciera ruido por el susto de saber que su novia y bebé podrían ser las siguientes víctimas._

_Samuel se dirige a ese lugar aún con el enorme enojo que le quedó por la discusión telefónica._

_— Por la expresión en tu estúpido rostro puedo deducir que escuchaste todo —en ese instante saca una foto del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Aquí puedes ver a tu familia, a tu asquerosa hermana novia y ese engendro que llamas hija, ya escuchaste lo que les puede pasar, solo hay una forma de salvarlas, ya que me gustas fuera de todo, puedo hacer que la organización no le haga nada, solo las puedes ayudar terminando con ella, ya sabes, rómpele el corazón, vayámonos lejos de aquí, se avecinan cosas difíciles en la organización, si vas conmigo... Te doy mi palabra de que no les pasará nada, palabra mía, ¿Qué dices Luke? —le dijo con aires de locura, se dio cuenta que el castaño estaba en shock, sacó un revolver de su chaqueta y le apuntó entre sus ojos— Dime, ¡¿Qué harás?! ¡¿Qué harás maldita sea?! Sufrirás y ellas mucho más si escoges mal._

_— No es necesario que responda... ¡Haré lo que sea por ellas! —lo dijo con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Luke se imaginó los escenarios posibles, ni uno era uno bueno para su querida hermana e hija. ¡No podía estar pasándole eso! Él sería capaz de resistir cualquier tipo de tortura como en el pasado, cualquiera por ella y su hija._

**_XXI_**

_Era una mañana nublada y Linka no podía dejar de abrazar a su hermano dormido y llorar por felicidad y miedo por llevarse la primera vez de su hermano y viceversa._

_Tuvo la oportunidad y no la dejo pasar. Amaba como nadie se imaginaba a su hermano, tanto como para darle su primera vez._

_— ¡Oh hermanito! No sabes cuan feliz estoy, quizás me haya aprovechado... no me arrepiento pues ayer me revelaste que sentías lo mismo, quizás no como hayas querido, pero... Lo hiciste —lo dijo en voz baja y con muchas lágrimas en ambos ojos._

_Sin darse cuenta cayó en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente, soñó con esos besos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo en la noche de ayer._

_Diez de la mañana, con un gran dolor de cabeza, se despertaba Luke, que solo sentía feliz, aunque el porqué lo sabría en ese momento._

_Se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y con un peso en su pecho, era un cabello blanco._

_Linka tuvo que calmarlo pues fue tanta la sorpresa que Linka se cayó de la cama desnuda y con la mirada de Luke en ella._

_— L-Linka... ¿Q-Qué haces a-acá? ¿Por qué estás desnuda? —su miedo era único._

_— Luke... primero cálmate... necesito que te calmes —se notaba que se estaba desesperando._

_— ¡¿A-Acaso... abusé de ti?! ¡¿Es eso?! Dime por favor —se comenzaba a agitar, a sentir muy mal._

_— Hermanito... lo que hicimos anoche... fue solo una demostración de lo mucho que estábamos enamorados del otro... por favor, tranquilízate —no quería que su hermano pensara que abusó de ella._

_No tomaba tanta atención a lo que dijo solo la abrazó y lloró, lloró y lloró. Linka le acariciaba la espalda y lloraba como él._

_— Perdóname hermanita... perdóname por gustarme mucho... sé que está mal... es por eso que esta será la última vez que hablemos... ¡Te he profanado hermanita! ¡Abusé de ti! —dijo eso mientras la abrazaba y bañaba en lágrimas su hombro de ella._

_— No... no puedes dejar de hablarme... Te amo, yo en verdad te amo... —le decía con mucha sinceridad._

_— Lo que hice está muy mal... Linka, por lo que más quieras... No me dirijas la palabra de ahora en adelante —al decir eso último le dio un beso en su frente y se encerró en su habitación._

_Linka lloraba desconsolada, lo amaba tanto y ahora que eran sinceros... Ya no quería saber de ella._

_En la noche llegaron sus demás hermanos, notaron a Linka muy triste, le preguntaron que le sucedía, solo decía que no era nada. _

_Charló un rato con su familia y se fue a su habitación, pero antes de eso le preguntaron por Luke, con mucha pena dijo que estaba en su habitación._

_Lane sabía que Luke le había dicho algo a Linka para que se sienta así. Encaró a su hermano, el castaño mayor le dijo que Linka ya no lo molestaría._

_Los siguientes días Luke se iba a trabajar muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde, comenzaba a llegar ebrio y algo drogado._

_Sus padres notaron el estado en que llegaba, sin embargo, él les decía que no se metieran en su vida._

_Todo ese estilo de vida cambió cuando un día por no tener dinero para comprar drogas y alcohol trató de tomar sin permiso de los ahorros de sus padres, no pidió a sus hermanos porque sabía que no le darían por tener esa adicción._

_Su padre al agarrarlo en pleno acto, no dudo en golpearlo con su cinturón y más cuando descubrió que se drogaba._

_En sí su padre ya no soportaba su actitud de engreído que tenía, su padre lo detestaba porque siempre se oponía a la orden que daba y no podía hacer nada porque su hijita lo impedía._

_Los gritos eran desgarradores, todos estaban sintiendo el dolor que Luke sentía, quien sufría más era Linka._

_La peliblanca fue donde lo estaban golpeando a Luke y lo que vio la hizo llorar más, Luke estaba sangrando por la nariz y boca, el labio roto era lo de menos, parecía una escena de terror._

_Su madre sacó a Linka de allí, imploraba que ya no torturen a su hermano, su madre le dijo que su padre soportó mucho a Luke, esta vez ella ya no podía hacer nada._

_— ¡Engendro! ¡Maldito engendro! Te soporté estos últimos años, en verdad te hubiese sacado de la casa desde hace mucho, pero tus hermanos, madre y hermana me rogaron para que te quedes, no puedo creer que tengo una escoria drogadicta en mi casa, solo te lo diré una vez, cambias o te cambio —le dijo eso con una enérgica voz y enojo acompañado._

_Cerró la puerta del sótano. Luke cayó de cara al suelo, con muchas heridas sangrando y muy adolorido. Se desmayó._

_En altas horas de la noche, Linka quería ir al sótano y ayudar a Luke. Antes de que abriera la puerta del sótano su madre le impidió eso._

_— Hija, no le causes problemas a él y a ti, ¿Crees que no me duele que Luke sea eso y que tu padre lo haya tratado como cualquier cosa? Hija... yo sé que quieres mucho a tu hermano, sé muy bien como lo quieres... ese amor te llevará a cosas peores, deja que yo me encargue de Luke, vuelve a tu habitación —le dijo eso ocultando todo su dolor._

_Linka abrazó a su madre, sabía que solo en ella podía confiar en estos momentos. Se fue por donde vino._

_— Luke... ¿Por qué te volviste un adicto a esas cosas hijo? Estos últimos años he soportado tu forma de ser, te he defendido, te he excusado, pero... No cambias, no lo haces a pesar de todo, no excuso a tu padre, jamás lo haré... ¿Por qué entraste a ese mundo? No te han roto el corazón, no tenemos tantos problemas familiares, no te falta amor, no tienes males que soportar, ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a eso? Dime por favor —lo decía muy apenada y con muchas lágrimas surcando en todo su rostro._

_En los brazos de su madre, siendo tratado por sus heridas, la miraba con la sangre aún brotando de su sien, con un ojo más abierto que el otro._

_— Es muy difícil decirlo... no creo que lo entiendas... solo te diré que es por amor... un amor difícil... no es por otra cosa madre... —hacía un gran esfuerzo por articular las palabras correctas._

_— Solo espero que eso no sea fatalista para tu vida —dijo limpiándole las la sangre de su rostro._

_Ni bien trató todas esas heridas, salió de allí y le dijo que trate de dar otro rumbo a su vida. Luke solo se quedó sentado abrazando a sus rodillas y pensando en que su adicción no es el peor de sus males propios._

_En la mañana todos sus hermanos hicieron sus actividades en silencio. Su padre bajó y le habló en el oído._

_— Escúchame Luke, te voy a dar una última oportunidad, desde ahora trabajaras en la oficina donde yo estoy, serás mi asistente, te reformarás a mi manera, ¿Está claro? —le dijo de una manera muy amenazante e imperante._

_— Claro... está muy claro —solo dijo eso de manera automática._

_Luke comenzó a trabajar con su padre, no salía sin su permiso, no podía comer nada sin su permiso, la ansiedad por los alucinógenos era enorme, sin embargo, su padre lo enderezaba con su trato muy estricto, está claro inferir que lo maltrataba en algunas ocasiones._

_En tanto ese mes y semanas eran algo raros para Linka, se sentía con mareos, a veces se sentía cansada de la nada. Todo cambió cuando se desmayó en las clases de gimnasia._

_Fue llevada a la enfermería. La enfermera de allí le hizo unas preguntas algo detalladas, Linka las respondió de la misma manera. Aquella enfermera se dio cuenta de lo que tenía, le dijo que en la salida regresara nuevamente y que no realizara nada de actividad por el resto de la clase._

_Regresó al tópico, la enfermera le dijo que se sentara en la camilla, Linka lo hizo, cerró la puerta y las ventanas._

_— Niña, ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales? —le preguntó de forma directa._

_— Bueno... no es que... —estaba titubeando._

_— ¿Sabes que se debieron proteger? —le dijo de manera seria._

_— Se... se... se me olvidó —lo dijo con vergüenza._

_— Pues esa criaturita que llevas es producto de ello, te recomiendo que te vayas a reflexionar sobre lo que tú y tu novio han hecho, ya no hay nada más que hacer, prepárate cuando se lo vayas a decir a tu familia, dile lo mismo a tu novio, ya puede retirarse señorita Linka —le dijo de manera seria como debía ser y le enseño la dirigió a la salida._

_Se fue corriendo a donde nadie la viera, vomitó nuevamente, no podía creer lo que le decía la enfermera, era solo una menor de edad, no podía quedar embarazada, aquello no se podía tapar a simple vista._

_— Oh Dios mío, estoy asustada y feliz, realmente esto me ha agarrado de sorpresa, soy solo una niña en sí, una niña que quiso jugar a ser adulta, alguien que se dejó llevar por sus emociones, ¿Qué debo hacer? —estaba en un estado donde todo eso la dejaba demasiado pensante._

_Llegó a casa y vio a su padre entrar con su hermano para almorzar. Su padre la saludó, su hermano solo la ignoró, su padre le había prohibido hablar con los menores, temía que los corrompiera, pero ya Luke había dejado en claro que no quería tener acercamientos con su hermana._

_El día pasó normal, menos ruido, todos en actividades cotidianas. En su cuarto la peliblanca pensaba en cómo decirle a la familia sobre eso, como decir que estaba esperando un hijo de su hermano, ¡De su propio hermano!_

_Recién se da cuenta sobre ello, comienza a pensar en que no tendrá apoyó en nada, de por sí su hermano ya no quiere hablarle ni nada, solo se la pasa ignorándola, sus padres estarían muy decepcionados y la dejarían en el olvido, sus hermanos quizás se dividan entre los que le darían apoyo y los que no, no obstante saber que espera un hijo de uno de ellos... no estaba segura de que lo iban a tomar bien._

_Ya dos meses y su vientre comenzaba a crecer poco a poco, ella lo ocultaba como podía, pero los síntomas no se pueden tapar._

_Con dos meses y casi dos semanas, el telón se cayó. Su madre ya sospechaba algo, pero quería pensar que estaba equivocada. Su padre le pedía el nombre del que la embarazó, Linka solo callaba, no podía decirlo. Le dio una bofetada que se le retrató en su rostro. Su madre intervino, pero fue apartada por su esposo de manera brusca. Sus hermanos no llegaron a intervenir y preguntarle por eso porque le dieron la orden de no salir de su habitación. _

_Eso dejó muy sorprendido a Luke, su hermana embarazada, tardó buen tiempo en teorizar quien sería el padre por lo absorto que lo dejó la noticia._

_No podía ser, no podía ser él, Linka no podía estar esperando un bebé de él, no debía ser eso. Lo era, realmente lo era, daba posibles escenarios donde él no fuera, la verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz._

_Salió de su habitación en silencio, se asomó a la habitación de ella. Solo se escuchaba un leve llanto, uno casi imperceptible._

_— Hermanita... ¿Por qué nos enamoramos? ¿Por qué te hice eso? ¿De verdad soy una escoria? Por supuesto... no sé qué hacer —dijo en voz baja y muy triste._

_— Porque ninguno sabía que eso iba a pasar, ninguno sabía que lo que sentiríamos sería algo que nos marcará de ahora en adelante, no eres una escoria, todos nos equivocamos —le respondió detrás de la puerta su hermana en un tono bajo que solo escuchó él._

_— ¿Aún sigues enamorada de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —decía el castaño con mucha tristeza._

_— Porque eres el chico que siempre se preocupó por mí fuera de todo, siempre atento conmigo, siempre cantándome algo, nadie hace tanto por alguien si no siente algo de amor —lo dijo limpiándose las lágrimas._

_— No sé cómo podríamos salir de esto, de una y otra forma ellos te tratarán como cualquiera, ellos me tratarán como una basura —lo decía con mucho dolor._

_Mientras hablaban, no se dieron cuenta que su padre escuchaba todo eso escondido. Solo cabe decir que Luke sobrevivió a la gran golpiza gracias a que se decía que lo merecía._

_Luke permaneció sin salir del sótano por varios días y ser maltratado por su padre, Linka no salió de su habitación para nada, su madre la atendía en todo. Sus hermanos se enteraron de todo, actuaban como espectadores, tenían miedo a enfrentar a sus padres, además algunos llegaron a la conclusión que ya no había manera de ayudarlos, lo que cometieron no tenía nombre._

_En el sótano, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía quería salir, solo quería saber si ella y su futuro hijo estaban bien, sabía que la irresponsabilidad y el huir no ayudaban en nada, así su familia lo odie, debía saber y hacerse cargo de ellos._

_En su habitación, Linka no dejaba de llorar, su padre le dijo que ese bebé no nacería, no debía nacer. Le dijo cosas muy fuertes que destrozaron el corazón de la peliblanca._

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero quien entró la dejó muy sorprendida. Luke ayudado por su madre subieron a la habitación de ella._

_Le dijo que ella siempre supo lo de ellos, pero no creyó que llegaría a esos niveles, nunca lo pensó._

_Hicieron una pequeña mochila, pusieron algunas cosas y al salir de la puerta de la casa, voltearon para ver a su madre por última vez._

_— Si los ayudo es porque los quiero demasiado, los amo tanto que he llegado a comprender lo que hicieron, pero tienen que irse de este lugar para siempre, voy a fingir que ustedes nos robaron y huyeron, su padre piensa que sigo todo al pie de la letra, pero no es así, prométanme que vivirán felices, en lo que dure su vida sean felices, por lo que más quieran, no volteen, solo sigan hacia adelante... Adiós niños —dijo eso con mucha melancolía, los abrazó con fuerza y les dio un beso a cada uno en su frente._

_Linka y Luke no dijeron nada, ese abrazó decía lo mucho que agradecían que los ayudara, y más que nada que los entendiera._

_Ya en las afueras de la ciudad, ambos se miraron y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y ahogando sus llantos, se prometieron hacer lo que les dijo su madre. Se fueron juntos de la mano hacia rumbo desconocido._

**_XXII_**

_La pareja con su hija caminaba alrededor de los juegos. La feria era muy visitada y más por madres jóvenes con hijas. Sorprendía bastante._

_En ese instante se topan con una jovencita de cabello que parecía ser de color blanco con su bebé de cabello rubio._

_La bebé saludó a los extraños moviendo su mano y diciendo como se llama._

_— Hola bebé, realmente es una bonita bebé —dijo la mujer con alegría._

_— Gracias señora... muchas gracias —se notaba muy decaída._

_— Su hija es hermosa señorita —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa._

_La chica agradeció los cumplidos y se dirigió a otra dirección, específicamente a encontrarse con otras madres jóvenes como ella._

**_XXIII_**

_Luke solo debía tomar un tren rumbo a Nebraska, solo debía hacer eso, nada más. El guardaespaldas y conductor del coche de Sam, Chester, lo iba a acompañar allí donde en unos días se encontraría con él._

_Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquella ruptura y abandono de parte de Luke hacia su hermana novia Linka y a su hija._

_La peliblanca no volvió a ver a su amiga Jackie y a su hermanito, se fueron como se fue Claire, así como varias muchachas. Tan solo quedaban pocas en ese albergue. Linka estaba muy asustada recordando lo que le dijo Claire que hay cosas raras allí._

_En ese lugar las cosas estaban cambiando mucho, comenzando porque ya no aceptarían tantas chicas, las chicas que trabajaban fuera debían dejarlos para trabajar en el albergue y ayudar en lo que fuera allí, no había motivo claro, debían hacerse chequeos diarios de su salud con las enfermeras de allí y algunos médicos que llegaban, ir a las iglesias a dar un servicio los fines de semanas, en otras palabras, ayudar en lo que necesiten los padres de la Iglesia._

_En esos casi dos meses, las chicas desaparecían, supuestamente no soportaban ese trato o conocieron un chico y abandonaban a sus bebés, pero esta vez todo se notaba muy sospechoso._

_— Chicas sé que estás últimas semanas de las veinte que éramos ahora somos diez, no es muy difícil no darme cuenta de aquello —dijo una chica rubia que siempre era la que iba a las charlas con los médicos, psicólogos, enfermeras y padres._

_— Mi amiga Jordan no tenía novio, no tenía alguien que le haya tratado de cortejar, no tiene sentido que nos hayan dicho eso —dijo una chica de cabello rubio oscuro con dudas._

_Las chicas aprovecharon que tenían permiso de ir a esa feria de las afueras de la ciudad de Louisville para conversar sobre lo de las últimas semanas. Estaban muy asustadas por lo que no entendían, no había motivos para que abandonen a sus hijos, si permanecían allí era por ellos._

_— Chicas escúchenme por favor, sé que no soy mucho de interactuar con todas, pero mis amigas que ustedes conocieron llamadas Claire y Jackie, en especial la primera sospechaba algo de esto, por eso ella tenía planeado irse de este lugar sin avisar a los encargados del albergue, como ya saben se fue como dijo, lo raro está en que no me dijo y ella me prometió avisarme, a ella le habían advertido que debía irse de esa manera una ex trabajadora, chicas mi punto es que debemos irnos cuanto antes —les dijo eso de manera seria con su hija en brazos._

_Linka sabía que al irse de ese lugar podría estar a salvo de lo que sucediera o no, ya estar allí le daba mala espina, su amiga Claire y su amiga Jackie no habían desaparecido de la nada, tenía que largarse de ese lugar._

_Tenía que comenzar de nuevo sola, sin su hermano, sin el padre de su hija, sin el amor de su vida. Dejando de lado que le haya roto el corazón, no podía olvidarlo, no era fácil._

_Alguien las había seguido, alguien que siempre las vigilaba, pero que tenía un ensañamiento con la chica de cabellos blancos. Escuchó todo lo que hablaron._

_— Solo debemos tomar el tr... —no dijo nada más porque lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza con una botella de Whisky que había en los asientos traseros._

_— Lo siento, pero no me voy sin asegurarme de que ella esté a salvo —dijo al notar que lo dejó noqueado y sangrando._

_Luke lanzó a Chester fuera del coche, debía salvar a su hermana, no podía dejar que se la llevaran, se dirigió rumbo a ese albergue._

_Había escuchado hablar por la radio a Chester, o Chunk como lo llamaba a veces Sam, no más de unas horas sobre llevarse a las mujeres y sus hijos a la otra organización donde las iban a prostituir lo más antes posible porque alguien dentro de ellas les decía que abandonen la beneficencia. Debía ser Linka, eso le decía su corazonada, además no podía confiar del todo en Samuel._

_Las chicas regresaron en autobús al albergue, iban a escapar de allí como sea, lo que les dijo Linka las hizo pensar mucho, solo había una conclusión, eso era largarse con sus hijos._

_Al llegar y tocar la puerta, se dieron la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro, o eso pensaron por el momento._

_Varios hombres encendieron las luces y las tomaron por la fuerza amenazándolas con pistolas y rifles._

_— Sam, Sam en sus conversaciones por teléfono y en sus cartas mencionaba sobre un nivel bajo, si es lo que supongo, debe ser que en ese lugar deben tener algo parecido a un sótano donde las encierran —dijo eso mientras conducía a toda velocidad y sacando de la guantera una pistola, la misma con la que lo amenazó Sam._

_Luke jamás había usado un arma, pero el momento lo amerita, sabía que nada bueno saldría esta noche, solo rogaba que no le pasara nada a su familia. No tenía tiempo de llamar a la policía, además quien le aseguraba que no estaba metido en esto._

_Ya en esa parte secreta del albergue, todas estaban siendo llevadas para ser encerradas hasta que se las llevaran a venderlas junto a sus hijos. Linka se mantenía_

_— Si no les hubieras contado sobre tus dudas, si tan solo hubieras mantenido cerrada tu maldita boca, nada de esto pasaría, había hecho un jodido trato con tu hermanito, ahora no lo voy a cumplir, ¡Maldita zorra! —dijo eso Sam con un enojo en aumento y dándole un golpe en su rostro._

_Linka cayó adolorida con su bebé todavía en brazos. La señorita Johnson, Cheryl y un guardaespaldas._

_— Señorita Johnson, ha estado manteniendo a una incestuosa, ella no está sola, tiene un hermano que es más el padre de su hija, ¿Cree que debería darle un castigo ejemplar junto a los padres de las iglesias? ¿Mejor yo? —lo decía con mucha malicia y asco._

_Linka sabía que su fin estaba cerca, no podía hacer nada más que tratar de pasar sus últimos momentos con su hija porque Sam le estaba apuntando con su pistola._

_Luke llegó a la calle donde se encontraban, aparcó el coche unas casas antes del albergue. Era un enorme lugar._

_Avanzó por los arbustos con mucho miedo, se dio cuenta que habían algunos hombres frente a la casa, ordenando cosas en un gran camión, parecían celdas._

_Luke avanzó hasta un arbusto que lo dejaba cerca de la parte trasera de la casa. Sin dudarlo entró por esa puerta. Vio a su hermana siendo amenazada por Sam, se supone que debía cumplir una promesa._

_Nunca había usado un arma, pero la vida de las personas que son su mundo dependen de ello, solo debía hacer lo correcto._

_El disparo no fue a Sam, su mano temblaba mucho, sin embargo, le dio al hombre que era su guardaespaldas en su pecho._

_Eso alertó a Sam que comenzó a disparar por donde llegó el disparo, le dio en el hombro izquierdo a Luke que no se había movido, pero disparó de nuevo, le dio un tiro en el brazo._

_Linka aprovechó en ese instante para correr con su hija, Cheryl la tomó del brazo con fuerza, sin embargo, Linka le mordió con fuerza y se soltó del agarre._

_Se dio cuenta que alguien la había ido a ayudar, al ir donde vino ese disparo se dio cuenta que era Luke, era su hermano, su novio, su amor._

_La tomó del brazo y corrió con ella muy adolorido por el tiro en su hombro. Los hombres de allí no dudaron en ir al escuchar los tiros, algunos que resguardaban fuera vieron a Linka y a un tipo correr, no dudaron en abrir fuego._

_Luke sin pensarlo se puso detrás de ella y la bebé. Muchas de las balas le dieron, no obstante, seguía corriendo y subieron al coche._

_Los hombres dijeron que debían irse lo más antes posible de allí, ese escándalo iba a llegar a todo ese pueblo, desaparecer era lo único que importaba, con esa andanada de balas no creen que sobrevivan esos muchachos._

_Luke conducía a toda máquina, no parpadeaba, no hablaba, solo mantenía su mirada al volante, Linka estaba aliviada que su hija no se haya lastimado, en cambio ella tenía heridas en su hombro, costilla, brazo, espalda._

_Linka solo lo miraba con sorpresa, pensaba que él ya no estaba en este Estado. Sin pensarlo le dio la mano, ella la tomó, lo miró, la miró y ambos sonrieron con muchas lágrimas._

_Aparcó el auto en un lugar alejado, muy cerca del río Ohio._

_Salió con lentitud, caminó tambaleándose, no sabía dónde ir, cayó cerca a la orilla del río, estaba sangrando demasiado._

_Linka salió con su hija en brazos corriendo donde estaba su novio. Luke intentó componerse, no podía, aún lo intentaba._

**_XXIV_**

_Se fueron de la ciudad con mucha melancolía y alegría por igual. Trabajó de mesero y ella también, pero el empleo a los dos les duró poco por un robo que hubo y fueron echados porque pensaban que ellos habían robado._

_Se mantuvieron en Tennessee por un buen tiempo, fue allí donde Linka dio a luz a su hija, pero fue parto prematuro, ella casi no sobrevive, todo lo que tenían lo gastaron en el parto._

_Luke buscó un lugar donde pudiera trabajar por más horas lo que significaba más "dinero", lo encontró, pero duró poco pues el dueño del negocio fue muerto por una de esas mafias italianas._

_Lo poco que les alcanzó lo tuvieron que usar para llegar a otra ciudad de Tennessee y trabajar en una granja, les fue bien al comienzo, pero Linka no podía mantenerse trabajando tanto tiempo, tenía que atender a su hija. Los dueños de la granja les recomendaron ir a Kentucky._

_Al arribar allí en tren buscaron trabajo en una casa de una familia algo adinerada, aunque lo mismo pasó allí, pero los trabajadores de allí y otros de por allí les dijeron que fueran a tal ciudad y buscar un albergue para mujeres abandonadas con hijos. Esos hombres trabajaban para la organización._

**_XXV_**

_— ¿E-Estás bien... Linka? ¿E-Est-ta bien la bebé? —le dijo con una sonrisa y sangrando por su boca y otras partes del cuerpo._

_— Estamos bien Luke... gracias... muchas gracias —le dijo llorando mucho y perdiendo la conciencia de forma más lenta que él._

_— Linka... Yo realmente te amo... te dije eso... te dije eso porque quería protegerlas... solo lo hice eso por ello —se daba tiempos para poder hilar palabras—. Linka por favor escucha mis motivos..._

_Luke le contó todo a Linka, todo sobre ese lugar, sobre lo que le hacía Sam, que solo lo hizo porque ella estuviera bien con su hija, todo por ella. Eso quebró mucho a Linka, de por sí Luke ya había sido denigrado por su padre físicamente ahora se entera que también fue denigrado por Sam, pero de forma sexual._

_— Realmente... fue un momento difícil... escoger cuidadosamente... ser prepotente no era lo correcto... ser como nos trató papá... no era difícil actuar así... Ustedes son primero antes que yo... Sabes... vivimos felices, viví feliz en lo que tenía de vida, estar contigo y nuestra bebé es suficiente... hice lo que mamá nos dio de consejo —su respiración era más lenta pero su sonrisa era enorme._

_— Y te agradeceré eternamente todo ese sacrificio... —lo abrazó junto a su bebé con fuerzas y llorando de manera desconsolada— No te vayas... Luke mírame, mírame, saldremos de esto, nos iremos a Oregon como lo pensamos... por favor no nos dejes._

_— Linka... veo un cielo azul y cielo blanco como tu cabello, es un día brillante bendito como nuestra pequeña... —su sonrisa se quedaba, pero su alma se estaba despidiendo de este mundo._

_— Luke... cuéntame más... cuéntame sobre ese mundo maravilloso... ese mundo por el que soñamos alguna vez para estar juntos... ese mundo debe ser donde alguna vez pensábamos que debía ser fácil decirnos lo tanto que nos gustamos... por favor sigue hablando, cuenta más amor —le decía eso mientras llevaba cerca de un árbol a su hija._

_Debía dejar a su hija segura cerca de un árbol y luego encargarse de su amor, sacarlo de esa orilla. Pero al regresar se dio cuenta de algo._

_Luke ya no hablaba, estaba con sus ojos cerrados, tenía una leve sonrisa, no respiraba, no reaccionaba._

_— No... Luke... no... no por favor... eres mi gran soporte... debí ser yo... debí ser yo... siempre te preocupas por mí... es hora de que yo lo haga por ti... realmente tú me dabas fuerza —tomo a su novio con los brazos y lo recargó en sus muslos—. Ahora no tengo ni la fuerza de moverme de aquí... —besó la frente y manos de Luke— Solo espero... que nuestra hija tarde en ir a ese maravilloso mundo que viste... antes que yo..._

_El peso de los dos hizo que esa parte de la orilla donde estaban se desmoronara y cayera al río, y se los llevara la corriente... Linka había perdido mucha sangre, no tanta como Luke, pero lo suficiente como para perder sus fuerzas y quedar inconsciente. Al ahogarse no dejó de abrazar a Luke, a su amor._

**_XXVI_**

_En su automóvil, los dos esposos con su pequeña hija se dirigían al hotel donde se hospedaban, las luces del coche alumbraron algo pequeño que estaba en un árbol._

_— Detente Albert —le dijo su esposa._

_Se detuvo y ambos fueron donde se encontraba esa bebé, su hija se quedó en el auto por precaución._

_Avanzaron con lentitud y se dieron cuenta que era la bebé de esa chica de cabellos blancos._

_— ¿Ma-má? ¿Pa-pá? —decía la pequeña a las personas que se acercaban._

_— Hola pequeñita —le dijo el marino._

_— Me lla-mo Ri-ta, me lla-mo Ri-ta —dijo muy sonriente al no ser sus padres._

_La mujer se dio cuenta del auto que estaba cerca y de la sangre que estaba por todo ese lugar. Sin pensarlo se llevaron a la bebé y notificaron a la policía de eso._

**_XXVII_**

_La pareja de esposos notificó todo eso a la policía. La placa del auto estaba registrada a nombre de Sam Sharp. El hijo del dueño de la fábrica de zapatos se había ido del país._

_Hubo investigaciones por ese caso que por el momento no llegaron a nada. Lo único que pasó fue que la bebé fue dada en adopción al no encontrar a sus padres._

_El marino y su esposa pidieron poder hacerse cargo de la bebé, no fue tan difícil, Albert era un hombre calificado, además que servía su país._

_En 1971, con John Edgar Hoover todavía a cargo del FBI, por una familia adinerada que había expulsado a su hija de la casa por quedar embarazada de un jardinero italiano y movió sus influencias para poder encontrarla tiempo después, donde estaba su hija, se descubrió una red de trata de mujeres, niños, bebés, pero era algo más grande, estaba en conjunto con una red de pedófilos y el tráfico de órganos. Lo que más dejo sorprendido y decepcionado al pueblo americano fue que las iglesias locales estaban metidas en ese negocio. _

_Tiempo después un lugareño de Louisville descubrió los restos de dos personas en el río. Nunca se supo a quién pertenecían, no había registro de ellos, tan solo los notificaron como "No Name"._

_Después de todo, los momentos difíciles ya habían pasado, ahora solo quedaba esperar que su hija, su pequeña Rita, tuviera una vida buena para que cuando ya no diera más en ese mundo se reuniera con ellos en ese mundo tan maravilloso donde estaban ellos._

**_Fin_**


End file.
